


The Relunctant Vampire

by Aurone



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood Drinking, Boys Kissing, Character Turned Into Vampire, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 01:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurone/pseuds/Aurone
Summary: Michele is a 500 year old vampire that suddenly becomes fascinated with a human.  Part of the YOI Spooky Week 2018





	1. Why Him?

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written as part of YOI Spooky Week 2018 for Day 1: Vampires.

Michele watched as the human left the coffee establishment and started walking.  He had crossed paths with the human earlier in the evening and something about him had caught Michele’s attention, so he had followed him instead of completing his normal routine.  Michele shook his head. 

_ I’ve lived how long and I have never been this fascinated by one before. Sara will think it’s terribly funny. _

Michele found himself watching the brown haired boy as he meandered through the neighborhood.

_ What is it about this one? Beside the fact that he is an idiot.  Doesn’t he know this area is dangerous at night? He’s going to get himself killed.  _

Michele kept to the shadows as they walked, hiding from the prying eyes of humanity.  Michele watched over the blue-eyed boy as he strolled casually through one of the worst neighborhoods in the city.  

_ Maybe he is a visitor and doesn’t know about this neighborhood? _

The man stopped in front of his apartment complex and pulled out his key to open the lobby door. 

_ Nope.  He’s an idiot. And he lives in my building.  _

Suddenly movement caught Michele’s eye.  A gang member from the neighborhood was moving towards the boy.  He went unnoticed by the human. The gang member slammed into the man.

He said, “Gimme all your money.”

The boy started to reach for his wallet when he saw something grip his attacker around his neck, pulling him away.  Emil lost no time scrambling for his keys and running into the building. He didn’t feel safe until his was in his apartment behind a locked door.

He thought  _ oh, someone helped me and I didn’t even thank them.  _

He frowned at the thought.  Still shaking, he sat down on his couch, the silence loud in the apartment.  

_ It’s times like this I wish I had a roommate.  This neighborhood wasn’t this bad when I moved here, but then that gang moved in.  If I could afford to move, I would.  _

Emil sat on the couch until he stopped shaking.  He turned on the TV to fill the silence and then he tried to go about his evening like normal.

_ I could have been injured or killed. I wish I had stayed to see my rescuer.  I wish I could have thanked him.  _

_ **** _

Emil’s rescuer entered the building a little after he did.  Michele carefully wiped the blood from his mouth with the handkerchief that he always carried.

_ I didn’t need to feed tonight but it seemed a waste to dispose of that awful human and not use the blood.  _

Michele walked into his apartment. His sister came out of the kitchen.

Sara asked, “Where have you been?  I get worried when you are out too long.”

Michele replied, “Just out in the neighborhood.”

Sara raised an eyebrow and said, “You’ve fed.  Why? You shouldn’t have needed blood today.”

Michele sighed, “I saw this human on the way home tonight.”

Sara said, “And?”

Michele replied, “I don’t know, there was just something about him.”

Sara said, “Okay.”

Michele said, “He evidently lives in our building.  I was following him home when he was attacked.”

Sara said, “Oh.”

Michele said, “I rescued him and disposed of the gang member.  I hate that they have taken over our neighborhood. I decide not to waste the blood, so I fed.”

Sara said, “Hmm.”

Michele asked, “What?”

Sara smiled and said, “Nothing.”

_ That’s interesting.  Michele has never taken notice of a human before. Could it be?  _

***

It became a routine.  Michele would wait for the human to leave his place of work and follow him home to make sure that he arrived without harm.  

_ How. . . how has he survived this long?  It’s like he has no sense of self-preservation.  I have saved him from what seems like half of the gang at this point.  _

Michele silently followed along behind the human.  He was watching the shadows for any imminent attack when he saw a shadow creeping towards the human.  Michele moved to intercept the attacker. He easily disabled the attacker, who was another of the gang members.  

Michele said, “Tch, when are you going to learn to leave my human alone, hmm?  Am I going to have to wipe the entire gang out? I would leave you alone if you boys left him alone.”

The gang member stayed silent, terror stealing his voice.   __

Michele tilted the gang member’s head to the side and drank deeply.  When he was finished, he dropped the limp body to the alley floor. 

_ I haven’t drank this much blood in centuries.  I wouldn’t now if they didn’t keep coming after my human.  Seems tragic to waste the blood if I am going to kill them anyways.  _

Michele left the body in the nearest alleyway and continued his vigil over the boy.   


****

A few weeks later 

 

Sara caught Michele as he came in from his vigil. She waited until he closed the door to their apartment before saying, “They are starting to notice.”

Michele asked, “What? Who?”

Sara, concerned, said, “Other humans are starting to notice the disappearance of the gang members. I heard some policemen talking about the disappearances.”

Michele shrugged, “So?  It’s not like anyone is really going to miss them, is it?  I am making the police’s job easier. The gang should leave my human alone.”

Sara, raising an eyebrow, said, “Oh, and when did he become yours?  You haven’t even talked to him.”

Michele said, “Well. . . uh. . .”

Sara laughed and said, “Just don’t get us caught, okay? I don’t want Victor disciplining us. And maybe talk to the human?”

Michele grumbled, “Okay. . . maybe.”

***

_ She said I should talk to him but how? I thought about where I could meet and talk to him but couldn’t come up with anything.   _

Michele was currently lurking in the hallway of the apartment building so he could accidentally run into the human.

_ This was the only thing I could think of. At the very least he will tell me his name, right? _

He heard the human coming, so he acted like he had just walked out of his apartment.

He called out to the human, “Hi, neighbor.  Don’t believe we have met.”

Emil said, “I don’t remember seeing you before.”

Michele said, “I work nights, so I don’t run into others much.”

Emil nodded and said, “That explains it.”

He held out his hand and said, “I’m Emil. It’s good to finally meet you.”

Michele took Emil’s hand gingerly and replied, “You too.  I’m Michele.”

“See you later,” Emil said as he open the door to his apartment.

Michele replied, “Sure.  See you later.”

Once the door closed, Michele went back to the apartment he shared with his sister.  

“His name is Emil.” He said.

Sara looked up from what she was reading.

“What?” She asked.

Michele said, “His name is Emil.”

Sara asked, “Who?”

Michele sighed and said, “The human.”

Sara smiled and said, “Oh.  Well, at least now you know his name.”

Michele nodded as Sara went back to her book. 

_ I wonder if he is the one? _

****

Michele left the apartment complex like normal.  

_ Emil should be getting off from work right about now. _

Michele would follow him home like normal.  

_ I just want him to be safe.  _

Michele arrived at Emil’s place of work and waited and waited and waited. 

_ Does he have to work late?  He is usually done by now.  _

Michele chanced a glance into the cafe.  Emil wasn’t there. 

_ Did he get off early?  Did I miss him? Surely I would notice if he passed me when I was coming here.  _

Michele walked slowly back towards the apartment complex looking for Emil along the way.  About a block from the apartment complex, Michele found him. He had been shot and was bleeding out.  Blocking out the scent of blood, Michele kneeled by Emil. The boy was unconscious. 

_ They hit a major artery. He will bleed to death before I could get him to the hospital.  I could. . . should I . . . will he forgive me?  _ Michele looked around to see if anyone was watching.  He picked up Emil, the blood smearing all over his clothing.  He went farther into the shadows of the alley. He sat down on the ground. Cradling Emil’s body in his arms, not noticing the tears that were running down his own face, he pierced Emil’s neck with his fangs. Michele drank down the rest of Emil’s blood until he heard his heart stop. He bit his wrist and let the blood flow into Emil’s mouth.  With his other hand, he caressed Emil’s throat so he would swallow the liquid. Michele listened for the sound of Emil’s heart starting again. The sound resonated in the silence, a comfort to the panicked vampire. Emil opened his now electric blue eyes and latched his mouth onto Michele’s wrist. Michele pried him loose when he had taken enough. Emil lay in Michele’s lap.

He asked sleepily, “What happened?”

Michele replied, “You died.  I brought you back to life as a vampire.”

Emil giggled and said, “Really? Ok.”

Michele ran his fingers through the now blondish hair of the new vampire. 

Michele said, “Sleep now.  I’ll watch over you.”

Emil nodded. Trusting that Michele would really keep him safe, he let his body relax into sleep. 

Michele sighed as he stood up with Emil in his arms.

_ Sara is going to be pissed and probably Emil too when they figure out what I have done. But . . . He was going to die. I couldn’t let him die.  We’re connected somehow.  _

Michele walked into his building and up to their apartment to face his sister’s wrath.

***

When Michele walked into the apartment carrying Emil, Sara stood up and gasped.

She asked, “Oh, Mickey.  What did you do?”

Michele replied, “He was dying.  I couldn’t . . . I turned him, Sara.”

Sara replied, “You turned him!! Mickey, how could you?”

Michele said, “He was dying.”

Michele laid Emil on the couch in the living room.

Sara said, “We agreed not to turn anyone but our . . .”

Sara walked over to Emil and turned his left hand over.  It was there, the mark.

Sara looked over to Michele who was standing completely still with his head down. 

Michele said softly, “He was dying. I panicked. I can’t lose him, Sara. I don’t know why.  I barely know him but. . . I didn’t know what else to do.”

Sara stood up and hugged her brother.

She said, “It’s okay, Mickey.  You didn’t notice, did you?”

Michele replied, “Notice what?”

Sara said, “He has your mark. That’s why you were drawn to him.”

Michele looking up, stunned, said, “He has the mark?”

Sara nodded. 

Michele, suddenly horrified, said, “He has my mark.  I almost lost my mate.”

Sara replied, “But you didn’t.  It’s not the best of circumstances but I am sure it will work out.”

Michele said, “I hope so.  This is not the way I envisioned this happening.”

Sara said, “I know.”

She looked over at Emil on the couch.

She said, “The change is hard.  He won’t wake until tomorrow night.”

Michele nodded and asked, “Where are we going to put him?”

Sara said, “Technically, he would probably be safe on the couch since it’s an interior room. But . . .

Michele said, “But no. I need him to be as safe as possible.”

Sara nodded. She stood there thinking for a moment. Then she said, “How about we put him in your coffin with you?  We had them make ours large enough to fit our mates, too. Didn’t we?”

Michele said, “Yeah, you’re right.  We did. That will work. Help me get us settled in?”

Sara nodded.  Michele carried Emil into the room that held their coffins. It actually held a real bed as well in case of curious visitors. He laid Emil on the bed while they pulled their coffins out from underneath the high bed.  Both the siblings changed into their sleeping clothes. They took off Emil’s shoes but left his clothes. Michele settled into his coffin and Sara handed Emil to him. It took some finagling but Michele finally arranged their bodies to be somewhat comfortable.  The coffin had been designed for a more romantic pair. He closed the lid to the coffin as the sun rose and left him senseless to the world. 

 


	2. Why Me?

When Emil woke up, the first thing he noticed was that he wasn’t in his bed.

_ Where the Hell?  Is this. . . is this a coffin? Dear God, have I been buried alive? I remember. . . being shot? Did I die? _

His breathing started to increase with the onslaught of a panic attack.  He started banging on the lid of the coffin, hoping against hope that someone would hear him. He felt his hands bruising from the impact. He breathing increased even more. 

_ I’m going to pass out.  Is this the last thing I am ever going to see? _

In a few moments the lid lifted and Emil moaned in relief.  He was shaking as he looked up into the face of his neighbor.

_ That’s my neighbor, Michele.  I just met him the other day. Has he kidnapped me? Is he going to use me for some nefarious purpose? Why did he put me in a coffin?  What’s going to happen to me? _

Michele said, “Sorry, I meant to come back and get your earlier.  I imagine it was quite disconcerting to wake up in a coffin.”

Emil, still shaking, said, “You. . . could say that.  I . . . I thought I had been buried alive.”

Michele held out his hand and helped Emil out of the coffin. 

Michele asked, “What’s the last thing you remember?”

Emil replied, “Being shot.  I was shot!”

Emil looked down at his chest, expecting to see a hole, damage, or something indicating that he had been shot. He touched his chest, but there was nothing to indicate that he had once had a grievous wound there.  His skin was smooth and unblemished. 

_ But I was shot.  I know I was shot.  I remember the impact of the bullet and bleeding out on the concrete.   _

Michele said, “You were shot.  You were bleeding out when I found you.”

Emil asked, “What happened?”

Michele said, “You would have died.  You had lost too much blood by the time that I found you.”

Emil asked, “What. . . what did you do to me?”

Michele sighed and said, “I turned you into a vampire.”

Emil said, “What? Come again?”

Michele said, “I turned you into a vampire.  My sister and I are both vampires. I couldn’t watch you die, so I turned you.”

Emil asked, “You mean a horror movie, blood drinking vampire?”

Michele asked dryly, “Is there any other kind?”

Emil said, “I had heard that they gave you guys citizenship, but that seemed so . . . unreal.  I have never met a vampire. So I guess I still didn’t believe you existed.” 

Michele said, “Well, we do.”

Emil said, “Why?  Why would you do that to me? You didn’t give me a choice. . . I didn’t get a choice in this. I don’t even know you.  Why would you do something like this to me?”

Michele, raising an eyebrow, asked, “Would you had rather I let you die?”

Emil said, “Yes?  No? Maybe? I can’t be a vampire.  I can’t drink blood and stuff. That’s wrong and evil.”

Michele’s face went white. 

Michele said softly, “So, you believe we are evil.  Is that it? We drink blood so we must be killers and be evil?”

Emil, realizing what he just said, replied, “What? No. . . I. . . wait.”

Michele turned and left the room.  

_ I need some space before I say something I will regret later.  He is my soulmate. We have to spend eternity together. I can’t fuck this up. _

Emil watched as Michele left the room.  He shivered when he caught sight of the coffin out of the corner of his eye.

_ So I am the undead.  Can I really do this?  Be a creature of the night that drinks blood? He said I was going to die and he did it to save me.  Is he telling the truth or telling me a lie? Why would he turn me without my consent? I don’t even know him!  But I didn’t mean to insult him like that. I know I can’t do this alone.  _

Emil sat down on the corner of the bed that was in the room.  He sat there trying to wrap his mind around what was now his life.  A few minutes later a girl that resembled Michele came into the room.

Emil asked, “Who are you?”

She replied, “I’m Sara.  Michele’s sister.”

Emil said, “He has a sister?”

She replied, “Yes, he has a sister.  We were human once too. A long time ago.”

Emil blanched and replied, “Sorry.”

She said, “I know this is a shock for you, but please don't be too hard on him.  You really were dying. I saw the wound before it closed. You had lost a life threatening amount of blood and there was no way to get you help in time.  He panicked and turned you. He couldn’t let you die.”

Emil asked, “Why?  He doesn’t know me.  Why would he care?” 

Sara shrugged and said, “He has been protecting you for months.  Watching out for you when you walk home at night.”

Emil stood up and exclaimed, “What?!  He has been stalking me?”

Sara shook her head and said, “Not stalking you.  He never followed you anywhere except from work to home to make sure you got home okay.  This is a bad neighborhood and he wanted you to be safe.”

Emil asked, “But why?  Why would he do those things? He doesn’t even know me.”

Sara said, “At, first he didn’t know why.  Just that he felt compelled to do so. But. . .”

She turned over Emil’s wrist. 

_ I didn’t have that mark before.  Where did it come from? _

Sara continued, “We saw the mark after you turned.  They only appear once you become a vampire.”

Emil asked, “What is it?  What does it mean?”

Sara said softly, “It is a soulmate mark.  Since we live such a long time, each vampire gets a soulmate to spend their eternity with.”

Emil whispered, “Soulmate?”

Sara nodded. 

Emil asked, “Why do the marks only appear after . . .”

Sara said, “We think it is to protect our mates from vampire hunters, but no one truly knows.  We only know we are fascinated by and feel compelled to help the human that will be our soulmate.”

Emil asked, “But why would he?  Why wouldn’t he?”

Sara sighed, “Normally, given time we would have figured out what was going on.  Michele would have wooed you properly and given you a choice. But you were dying and he panicked.  He has been looking for you for 500 years.”

_ Five hundred years?  They are 500 years old?  How can I. . .  _

Emil shook his head and said, “Could I have some time alone?  It’s a lot to take in.”

Sara said, “Yes, but we are going to have to take you to feed soon.”

_ Feed.  She means drinking someone’s blood.  How can I drink someone’s blood? How can I live like this? _

Emil nodded so that she would leave him in peace. 

Sara walked into the living room from the bedroom and sat down next to her brother. 

Michele asked, “How is he?”

Sara said, “Overwhelmed and confused.”

Michele said softly, “I didn’t know what else to do.  I couldn’t lose him.”

Sara said, “I know.” as she hugged her brother. “Just give him some time.”

Michele nodded and replied, “We will have to go feed soon, especially Emil.”

Sara replied, “I know.  He asked for some time alone.”

Michele said, “Okay, we can give him some time.”

****

Emil looked around wildly at the bar as they entered.  

_ I don’t know how I thought they fed.  Like in the movies maybe, picking an unwilling victim and draining them dry.  If they are legal it would make sense that they couldn’t do that. But the idea that there are people who would willingly donate their blood to vampires just boggles my mind.  _

Michele interrupted Emil’s thoughts.  

He said, “I will be with you the first few times you feed.  As a new vampire you have less . . . control. Since I made you a vampire, I am your sire.  A vampire’s sire can help them have more control. I am sorry if that makes you more uncomfortable.”

Emil stuttered, “No. . . I . . . I am glad someone will be there to make sure I don’t harm anyone.”

Michele nodded and said, “We need to pick a donor for you.  Do you have any kind of preference? Male or female?”

Emil asked, “Will it make any kind of difference?”

Michele sighed and said, “Feeding gives the donor a kind of high.  It has been described to me by some as similar to a sexual high.”

Emil replied, “Then male.”

Michele said, “Okay.”

Michele thought  _ well we are least on the same page that way.  _

Michele picked a veteran donor, Robert, from the available donors for the evening.  He took Emil to a private room which was available for vampires who wanted some privacy.  Robert had been a donor for Michele many times which made him calm since he was familiar with the vampire. 

Michele said, “Robert, you will be feeding a new vampire.  It will be his first feeding tonight. I am his sire and I will be there to make sure you come to no harm.  I just wanted you to know what is going on before you consent to this feeding.”

Robert said, “It’s okay.  I trust you. You and your sister are some of the vampires that treat us the best. I want to do this for you.”

Michele nodded and said, “Thank you. I just wanted to make sure.”

They entered the room which had one chair and chaise lounge.  Emil was there waiting for them.

Michele pointed and said, “Sit on the lounge there.  Robert will sit in front of you. It’s just easier that way.”

Michele sat down in the chair while Emil timidly sat down on the lounge.  Robert sat down in front of him.

_ I can smell him and suddenly I. . . I. . . want to know how his blood tastes?  What’s wrong with me? I can’t. . . I can’t do this.  _

Emil started to get up off the lounge.

He said, “Michele, I can’t. . . I can’t do this.”

Michele said softly, “You have to.  Otherwise you will lose control and hurt someone.  Robert has consented to giving you his blood.”

Emil looked at Robert and asked, “Why?  Why do you do this?”

Robert said, “I enjoy it.  Plus we are paid well to do this.  We are even given a place to live if we need it.  Most of the vampires treat us well. Doing this got me off the streets and off of drugs. They saved my life.”

Emil asked, “Why volunteer to feed a new vampire like me?  Isn’t it dangerous?”

Robert replied, “It can be, but I trust Michele.  He has been coming here a long time. He and his sister treat all their donors well.  They respect us and never take advantage. Doing this is the least I can do in return.”

Emil said, “Oh. . . okay.”

_ Michele treats his donors well.  Maybe he is an okay guy. . . vampire. . . whatever, but he still turned me without my consent. _

Michele asked, “Are you ready?”

Emil nodded. 

Michele instructed, “Lean forward and support his head with your left hand stretching the right side of his neck.  You want to bite in the jugular vein, not the artery. You don’t want blood squirting everywhere, or have him bleed out.”

Emil asked, “The jugular?”

Michele stood up and walked over to the pair.  Robert just silently and patiently observed Michele and Emil.  Michele drew a finger along Robert’s neck. Robert shivered in anticipation. 

_ Don’t touch him like that. . . I don’t like. . . What? Where did those thoughts come from. I don’t. . . I’m not. . . right? I don’t care who he touches, right? _

Michele said, “There.  That’s the jugular. You want to bite there. Use your canines to neatly pierce the skin.”

Emil seemed nervous so Michele idly ran his fingers through Emil’s hair in a comforting gesture. 

_ That feels nice.   _

When Michele realized what he was doing he quit and said, “Sorry.”

He moved away from the men back to the other side of the room.  Emil followed Michele’s directions and pierced through Robert’s skin and fed.

_ This should be disgusting but. . . it tastes. . . _

After what seemed like only a moment, Michele, in a commanding voice, said, “Emil that is enough.  Let Robert go.”

Emil found himself compelled to follow Michele’s orders. He lifted his head away from Robert licking his lips to get the last taste of blood.  

_ I would have. . . If Michele has not stopped me.  Am I a monster now? Do I think Michele and Sara are monsters? They seem nice enough. . .  _

He pressed the bandage that Michele handed him against the bite until it stopped bleeding. Robert was in a blissed out state, his eyes glazed over and his body shivering. 

Emil asked softly, “He really does enjoy this?”

Michele nodded and said, “You can lay him back on the lounge.  He can rest here awhile.”

Emil laid Robert back on the lounge and stood up.  He followed Michele back out to the main area. Michele led him to the bar.

Michele said, “You did well for your first feeding. You can wait here while Sara and I feed. You should be safe here. Unless you want to come with me?”

Emil shook his head and sat down at the bar. 

_ I couldn’t watch him be like that with another. Am I. . . What the Hell.  It’s like I don’t know myself anymore. What has happened to me? _

Emil watched as Michele walked away to find a donor for himself.  He felt a sense of loss as the vampire walked away from him. 

_ He’ll be back for me.  Why am I so antsy about him being gone.  I don’t even like him.  _

Emil started when a blonde man sat down beside him.  

He said, “You are new.  Are you looking for a donor tonight?”

Emil shook his head and said, “No.  I’ve already. . .”

The man said, “Pity.  My name is Christophe.  Are you new to town or a new vampire?”

Emil mumbled, “New vampire.”

Christophe said, “Ooh, cool.  Who is your sire.”

Emil said, “Michele.”

Christophe said, “Really, that’s unusual.”

Emil asked, “Why?”

Christophe said, “Neither he or his sister have ever made another vampire.”

Emil asked, “Ever?”

Christophe said, “Never. It’s unusual for vampires to not make others. And it’s too bad that they don’t.  They are some of the better vampires. They are very respectful of humans, especially their donors. They are very powerful. The ones they turn will be powerful as well.  But I feel kind of bad for them. They have been around a long time without finding their soulmates.”

Emil asked, “Soulmates?”

Christophe said, “Yeah, soulmates.  Each vampire has one. All vampires have a mark on their left wrist that match to their soulmate. You should have one.  If their soulmate is still human when they meet them, then the vampire feels drawn to them. I keep hoping to be some vampire’s soulmate.  That’s why I come here every night and introduce myself to all the new vampires.”

Emil thought  _ so she wasn’t making that up.  We are actually soulmates. Does Christophe want to be a vampire?  Or does he just want a soulmate? _

Emil said, “I have a mark.”

Christophe asked, “Can I see it?”

Emil held out his wrist.  Christophe took Emil’s wrist in his hand and studied the mark.   

He said, “Ahh, now I see why Michele sired you.  You are his soulmate.”

Emil stuttered, “How. . . did. . .”

Christophe said, “I’ve seen most of the vampires’ soulmarks.  At least the ones that live under Victor’s rule anyways. I like to help them find their soulmates if I can.”

Emil asked, “Why? And who is Victor?”

_ When is Michele coming back?  I need. . . need to see him? Maybe I should have gone with him.  What is the sudden draw I feel towards him? _

Christophe replied, “I kinda feel bad for them.  They live a long time. Most of them are isolated. It’s not like they hang out with each other or anything. Michele and Sara are unusual in that they cohabitate with each other.  Probably because they were siblings when they were human. It must be lonely so I like to help them if I can. They aren’t bad just because they are vampires. They still have feelings.  It’s not like becoming a vampire made them evil or something. And Victor is the master vampire that is responsible for this territory. All the vampires here live under his rule and owe him loyalty.  He doesn’t mess with their day to day functioning unless they do something to draw attention to themselves. Michele will probably take you to meet him soon.”

Emil looked around the bar while he thought about what Christophe had told him.  

_ Maybe I am being too hard on him. But where is he? I need him here.  What’s taking so long.  _

Christophe noticed Emil looking around for Michele. 

He smiled as he said, “Looking for Michele?  He’ll be back soon.”

Emil said, “I just feel so. . . antsy.  Like I need to be with him.”

Christophe said, “Oh, I’ve heard about this, but never met anyone with it.”

Emil asked, “With what?”

Christophe said, “A true bond.”

Emil said, “A what?”

Christophe said, “A true bond.  It happens when your soulmate is the one that turns you.”

Emil asked, “What does it mean?”

Christophe said. “It means you have a stronger bond than most and you can feel each other’s emotions. The downside is that you will always feel the need to touch him or be in sight of him.  I hear the compulsion lessons over time but that it is really strong in the beginning.”

Emil asked, “Is that why I feel the need to find him?”

Christophe nodded.

Emil asked, “Why did it start now? I didn’t feel like this earlier.”

Christophe said, “I hear it only kicks in after your first feeding. So it would have kicked in after you fed earlier.”

Emil said, “Oh.”

_ True bond?  I guess I am stuck with him then.  _

He thought for a moment and then asked, “Do they only get one chance at finding their soulmate.”

Christophe replied, “Yep.  A few of them have lost their soulmates before they could find them.  It’s a pretty devastating loss. Their mark disappears when it happens. Most vampires kill themselves if they lose their soulmates.”   

_ Yikes, okay. Now I understand a little better why Michele panicked.  But still. . . _

Emil watched in relief as Michele walked towards the bar.  Presumably to collect him so they could go home. When Michele reached Emil he placed a hand on Emil’s shoulder.  The tension in Emil’s body eased. 

Michele said, “Christophe, you seem well.  How is Victor?”

Christophe said, “Thank you, Michele.  He is well. I assume you will be taking Emil to meet him in the next few days.”

Michele nodded and replied, “I have already called and set up the meeting.”

Christophe said, “Good.  Oh and congrats on finding your soulmate.  I am sure you are happy you finally found him.”

Michele said, “Of course. Are you ready to go home, Emil?”

Emil nodded.  Michele held out his hand to help Emil out of the chair.  Emil took his hand and felt a spark run up his arm. He shivered.  Michele raised an eyebrow at him but didn’t say anything. 

Michele said, “Hope to see you again soon, Christophe.”

Christophe said, “You too.  Goodnight.”

Michele asked, “Did you enjoy talking to Christophe?”

Emil said, “He told me some things.  Some things I need to think about.”

Michele said, “Oh?” 

Emil chose not to elaborate. Sara met them by the door and the three of them left the bar together.  They silently walked back to the apartment. Emil had to stop himself from taking Michele’s hand as they walked. 

_ Christophe wasn’t kidding about being drawn to him.  I want to touch him.  _

When they reached the apartment building, they went up to the twin’s apartment and Sara opened the door to let them in. 

She said, “We have a few hours until dawn but there are some things we need to talk about.”

Emil said, “Like?”

She replied, “Your job, apartment, and tonight’s sleeping arrangements.”

Michele said, “You don’t have to work if you don’t want to.  Some vampires choose to as something to do, but Sara and I have accumulated enough wealth over the years that we can more than afford to support you.  If you do work, you will have to, of course, work at night only.” 

Sara said, “A lot of vampires work from home now on the computer.”

Emil said, “Oh.  Can I think about it?”

_ Do I want to work?  Do I want to not work?  This is so much and my life will be so different.  _

Michele sat down on the couch as he said, “Of course, but you might want to resign from your current position since they knew you before and might notice the change.”

Emil nodded as he sat down next to Michele. Michele put his arm around Emil’s shoulders.  Emil relaxed into the contact. 

Emil asked, “I suppose I should also move in here with you two and let my apartment go?” 

Michele said, “I would prefer it.  But only if it is okay with you.”

_ It’s not like we can be apart with the true bond thing. But he is being so reasonable.  How can I say no? He is making it so hard to be mad. I mean he did sorta save my life, or give me a new one.   And maybe. . . maybe it won’t be so bad?  _

Emil nodded again and said, “It only makes sense to do it that way.  No use in wasting money on a place I won’t be in.”

A look of relief passed over Michele’s face. 

_ Huh, he really thought I would say no, that I am keeping my apartment.   Well, I have been kind of a pain tonight. But . . . I had every right to be mad, right?  He took my life.  _

Sara said, “And sleeping arrangements.  Sun does hurt us and as new as you are might kill you.  Sleeping in a coffin is the best way to protect ourselves.  We can get you your own coffin or you can stay in Michele’s.  We had them made to accommodate us and our soulmates.

Emil shuddered and said, “I can’t. . . I can’t. . . sleep in a coffin.” 

Michele asked, “Why?”

Emil, his voice rising in panic, replied, “I am taphophobic.”

Michele asked, “What the Hell is that?

Emil replied, “Fear of being buried alive.”

Sara said, “Oh, that’s going to be a problem.”

Emil started breathing too quickly and shaking.  

Michele pulled Emil closer to his side. Emil leaned into the contact.  Michele ran his fingers soothingly through Emil’s hair. It seemed to calm him. 

Michele said, “It’s okay, Emil. It’s okay.  Breath with me. In and out. In and out.”

_ We don’t even need to breathe but some human habits die harder than others and he is new at all this.  He is trembling. How am I gonna solve this one? He is making everything so difficult but I want everything to be okay for him.  _

Emil could see Michele’s chest moving as he breathed in and out.  He matched his breathing rhythm to Michele’s and he began to calm down. When he had some semblance of calm he turned and buried his face in Michele’s shoulder.  He clasped his arms around Michele. 

_ I need. . . God this is so . . . I can’t . . . help me.  _

Emil said, “Michele, I. . . can’t. . . please.”

Michele’s eyes got wide in surprise at having Emil nearly in his lap. Sara muffled a laugh at the look on her brother’s face. Michele rubbed soothing circles on Emil’s back while he tried to come up with a solution. 

_ I can’t believe he is touching me.  _

Michele said, “I’m sorry, Emil. There is nothing to be done tonight.  You can stay with me, maybe that will help. I’ll leave the top open until the last possible minute so you won’t feel confined. And we can look for another solution tomorrow night.”

Emil shivered and huddled closer to Michele.

_ Being next to him feels so . . . It makes the panic recede too.  Maybe I can do this. He is trying so hard.  _

By the time they calmed Emil down and everyone got ready for bed it was only a short time until dawn. 

Michele said, “Emil, come here please.” 

Emil went and stood next to Michele.  Michele put his arm around Emil. 

Michele gestured to the coffin and said, “This is my coffin.  This is where we will be sleeping tonight.”

Emil shuddered.  

Michele asked. “Do you want to get in first or should I.”

Emil said, “You first please.  I can’t be in there alone.”

Michele nodded and sat down in the coffin. He held out his hand to Emil. Emil shuddered as he stepped into the coffin. 

Michele asked, “How do you want to?”

Emil sat down in Michele’s lap and leaning into him he said, “I need you to touch me.  It helps me not to panic as much.”

Michele tried not to think about how Emil was straddling his legs.

_ Now is not the time.  But it has been so long.    _

Emil blushed as he suggested, “Maybe I could be the little spoon and you could be the big spoon.”

Michele chuckled and said, “I can work with that.”

Michele turned Emil around until he was sitting with his back to Michele’s chest. 

Michele said, “I’m going to lay us down, now.  So lean back with me?”

Emil nodded.  Michele used his considerable strength to manipulate Emil until he was lying in front of Michele. Emil shuddered when he found himself surround by the wooden walls, but the feel of Michele behind him kept him from panicking.  Michele wrapped his arms around Emil and Emil placed his hands over Michele’s. He ran his fingers over them like a touch stone. Michele gave in to temptation and placed a quick kiss on the back of Emil’s neck. This time Emil shivered in pleasure instead of terror. 

_ Any other time that would be sexy as Hell.  But all I can think about right now is those walls closing in.  But he. . . he is being so good with me. So patient.  _

As it got closer to the dawn, Emil began to feel more languid and finally slipped into his resting state.  As soon as Michele felt Emil go lax, Michele reached up and pulled the lid to the coffin closed. He soon followed Emil into the arms of unconsciousness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying the fic. Come by tumblr and chat with me @auronevardell.


	3. True Bond

The Next Evening. . .

 

Michele woke up first.  He threw back the lid to the coffin and extracted himself from Emil. He picked Emil up out of the coffin and laid him gently on the bed in the room.  

_ Waking up in the coffin would be too traumatic. Hopefully Sara and I can find a solution to this. . . problem. _

He walked into the living room and found Sara already sitting on the couch. 

She asked, “How is Emil?”

Michele replied, “He is still out. It usually takes younger vamps longer to wake.  I moved him to the bed so he wouldn’t wake up in the coffin.”

Sara nodded.

Michele asked, “What are we going to do?”

Sara said, “Well, I have been thinking.”

Michele raised an eyebrow and waited for his sister to continue. 

She said, “Do you remember when we first moved into this area and Victor offered us a room in his mansion?”

Michele said, “Yes, we decided we wanted our freedom over his protection.”

Sara said, “He has underground rooms.”

Michele, confused, asked, “And?”

Sara said, “If we lived in underground rooms, we wouldn't have to have coffins except for travel.  We could sleep on a bed safely.”

Michele said, “That would solve our current problem but would you be okay with living at Victor’s?  We have spent all this time trying to remain independent. We would be giving that up and it is possible that we would be drawn into some of the politics.” 

Sara sighed and said, “I know, but I can’t think of any other way to solve this.  We can’t make him continue to sleep in the coffin. And Victor would be glad to have us. Having us would solidify his territory.  It might actually make everyone safer.”

Michele said softly, “Maybe.  What I do know is I can’t traumatize Emil every night by putting him in the coffin.  It just wouldn’t be right.”

Emil was listening to the twins from the hallway.  He had woken up not too long after Michele left him on the bed.  He had felt compelled to find Michele once he was awake.

_ It was so nice of him to put me on the bed so I wouldn’t have to wake up in the coffin.  But for them to give up their freedom for me? Why would they do that? They barely know me.  And I haven’t been anything but a nuisance.  _

Emil said as he walked into the room, “You don’t. . . you don’t have to do that for me.”

Emil balled up his hands to keep from reaching out to Michele. 

Michele said, “But we want to make you comfortable.”

Emil asked, “Why?  Why are you doing all these things for me? I don’t deserve it.”

Michele shrugged and said, “You are my soulmate.” as if that was all the explanation anyone needed. 

Michele started to reach out to Emil but, noticing his body language, dropped his hand to his side. 

Michele said, “Even if you don’t want me.  You are still my soulmate and I will do right by you.  I got you into this life, and I will make you as comfortable as possible.”

Sara nodded in agreement. Emil suddenly crumpled to the ground. Startled, Michele fell to his knees in front of Emil.

Michele, as he reached out to Emil, asked, “Are you. . .”

Emil was crying.  

He said through bouts of sniffling, “Why. . . why are you being so reasonable? Why are you being so good?  So honorable? So nice? It’s making it so hard to hate you.” 

Michele said as he wiped the bloody tears from Emil’s face, “I don’t want you to hate me.”

Emil grabbed Michele’s shirt and tugged him closer.  He buried his face in Michele’s shoulder, his bloody tears staining Michele’s shirt.  He held Emil as he cried for all he had lost in the life he had left behind. When Emil finally looked up at Michele, Michele could see the tracks of his blood stained tears. 

Emil asked again, “Why?”

Michele said, “Because you are my soulmate, and I have been waiting a long time for you.”

Emil said, “I just don’t understand. . . no one has wanted me before. . .”

Michele said, “I want you.”

Emil said, “But you don’t even know me.”

Michele said, “Then let me get to know you.”

Emil, startled by that answer, thought for a moment and then replied, “Okay.”

Michele said, “Thank you.”

Sara said, “Now if you two will get cleaned up we have a meeting with Victor to attend.”

Both boys blushed.  Michele stood up and offered a hand to Emil. 

Emil stuttered, “I need. . . to go to my apartment for clothes.”

Michele said, “Okay.  Do you want to go by yourself, or would you like me to go with you?”

Emil asked, “Aren’t you afraid I’ll run away if I go by myself?”

Michele shook his head and said, “If you want to leave you can. I don’t know what that would do to the bond.  I would ask you to stay with us for a least a month, until your control is better and we can figure out the limits of the bond.  I want you to stay with us, but I will not make you stay. And if you want me to walk over there with you, just ask. There is no shame is wanting to be in sight of your soulmate, especially at the beginning.”

Emil said, “But you seem to be fine.”

Michele said, “I am fighting my instincts hard right now. If I gave into my impulses, I would lock you up until you agreed to stay, and I wouldn’t let you out of my sight for a moment.”

Emil asked, “How. . .”

Michele said, “Can I stand it?  I’ve had 500 years to perfect my control.  Don’t try to manipulate me into getting what you want.  Just ask me instead, okay? It’s highly likely I’ll give it to you if I can. I want to make you happy.”

Emil blushed and nodded.

He said, “Then come with me, please? I don’t feel comfortable away from you.”

Michele said, “Of course. The unease is part of the bond that is being created between us. I am told it lessens over time, but never completely disappears.”

Emil said, “Christophe said something about us having a true bond?”

A look of surprise crossed Michele’s face. 

Michele thought,  _ I hadn’t realized.  That explains things.  _

Emil thought,  _ He didn’t know.  _

Sara said, “That’s why you two are so. . . I had forgotten that could happen.  So few vampires have it. It’s so rare for a vampire to turn their own soulmate.”

Michele nodded and said, “Let’s go get your things, Emil. We can explore this information later.”

Emil nodded.  Michele went back to his bedroom and changed his clothes.  He threw his bloodied shirt into the hamper.

_ That’s probably not going to come out, but it was worth it.  I can always buy another shirt.  _

When he was ready, he walked back into the living room.

_ Emil is really tense.  Is it because of the bond? _

Michele walked over to Emil and placed his hand on the exposed skin of his shoulder.  He watched as Emil visibly relaxed.

_ Well, that answers that question. _

Michele asked, “Are you ready?”

Emil nodded. They walked to Emil’s apartment. When they reached his apartment, Emil unlocked the door and moved back to let Michele enter first. Michele looked around at the barren room. It held a minimum amount of furniture. It was a stark contrast to the homey feel that the Crispinos’ apartment had. 

Emil, embarrassed, said, “I know it’s not much, but I . . .”

Michele said, “But it’s your home. Can I help you with anything?”

Emil said, “No.  I am going to change and then throw some clothes in a suitcase so I won’t have to come here as much.”

Michele nodded and sat down on the couch as Emil went into the bedroom. After a few minutes, Michele’s eyes flicked to the empty hallway. 

_ I cannot watch him every second.  He is fine. He is just in the bedroom there. I’ll be able to see him in a second. I  _ **_cannot_ ** _ hover. _

Suddenly, Emil walked into the living room.  He wasn’t wearing a shirt. Michele sucked in a breath. 

_ Oh shit.  He looks so. . . good.  I want. . . _

He slowly let out the breath and said, “Are you alright?”

Emil looked at him confused and replied, “Yes? For some reason I just needed to see you? See that you are still here?”

Michele cleared his throat and said, “I’m still here.  I am not going anywhere without you.”

He got up off the couch and walked over to Emil and placed a hand on his shoulder.  It felt like an electric current running up his arm, but it seemed to calm Emil. 

Emil asked softly, “Would you. . .”

Michele nodded and followed Emil back to the bedroom.  It was as sparse as the living room. Just a bed with a frame and something that was masquerading as a nightstand.  Emil slipped on a shirt while Michele sat on the bed and watched.

_ He has no pictures.  Did he have no family? No friends?  No one to miss him? _

Emil said, “It’s unnerving.”

Michele, jostled out of his thoughts, said, “Hmm?”

Emil said, “This need to be around you when I really don’t know you.  It’s unnerving. And the things that are going through my head are. . .”

Michele asked, “Are what?”

Emil said, “It’s not right for me to need you like this when I barely know you. I want to. . . I almost need to. . . ” 

Michele asked, “What?”

Emil bit out, “Touch you.”

Michele shrugged and said, “Then touch me.”

Emil said, “Wait, what?”

_ What did he just say? _

Michele repeated, “Touch me if you want to.”

Emil said, “You don’t know. . .”

Michele growled, “Oh, but I do know.  All the same thoughts are running through my head. So touch me, Emil, in any way you would like.”

Emil asked, “How can you be so calm about this?”

Michele laughed and said, “I’ve had a few centuries to come to terms with it.”

Emil has been steadily moving towards Michele as they had been talking.  He was currently standing in front of Michele. Michele spread his legs so Emil could stand between them. He looked down at Michele.  He noticed the tension in the vampire’s body. 

Emil said, “What if I. . .”

Michele said softly, “I meant what I said.  Touch me in  _ any _ way you would like.”

Emil leaned down and kissed the vampire.  It took them a moment to figure out how they fit together.

_ It’s like drowning and coming home all at once.  _

When Emil drew back, he could see that Michele’s eyes were wide in surprise. 

_ He didn’t think I would take him up on his offer.  _

Emil caressed the side of Michele’s face with his hand.  Michele captured the hand with his own and kissed Emil’s wrist. 

Michele groaned and said, “As much as I want to see where this goes, we  _ have _ to go see Victor.  So please, get dressed and let’s go back to Sara.  The sooner we go, the sooner we get back and can be alone. 

Emil blushed at the connotation of Michele’s words.  He reluctantly moved away from Michele and walked to the closet to pull out a battered suitcase.  It only took him a moment to put all his clothes in the suitcase. He got his toiletries from the bathroom.    

Michele thought as he watch Emil  _ We need to take him shopping.  I want to buy him clothes, and anything else that will make him happy.  _

Once Emil had packed his toiletries into the suitcase, he turned to Michele and said, “I’m ready.”

Michele nodded and stood up from the bed.  They walked through the sad living room and out the door.  They started back to Michele’s apartment. 

Emil said, “There is not a lot in this apartment I want to keep.  Maybe when we get back from Victor’s, I could get the rest of my stuff, and we could start the paperwork for releasing the apartment. 

Michele said, “If that’s what you want.”

_ There he goes being reasonable again.  Doesn’t he want anything from me? _

Michele said, “Why do you feel so. . . unsettled?”

Emil asked, “Isn’t there anything you want from me?  I not used to people being this accommodating unless they want something.”

_ What kind of life has he had? _

Michele paused at the door to the apartment, his hand resting on the door handle.

He looked at Emil and replied, “Your happiness. That is what I want. I don’t know how your life was before, but I want this one with me to be better.  That’s all.”

Emil could feel through the bond that Michele was telling the truth. 

_ That’s all he says, like it was that easy.  _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you are enjoying the fic. Come chat with me on tumblr at @auronevardell


	4. Victor

Michele and Emil walked back to the Crispinos’ apartment.  Michele put Emil’s suitcase in the bedroom. Emil followed along behind him. Sara was waiting for them in the living room.  

Michele, as he entered the living room, asked, “Ready?”

Sara replied, “Just waiting on you two.”

Michele said, “Let’s go then.”

Sara asked, “Who is driving?”

Michele replied, “I will.  We can take my car.”

Sara nodded.

Emil asked, “You have a car?”

Sara replied, “We both do.  We just don’t use them much.”

Emil looked in awe at the 4-door sedan that was Michele’s vehicle.  Michele unlocked the car. Emil fidgeted but made no move to get into the car. 

Sara, taking pity on him, said, “You can sit up front with Mickey.  I’ll sit in the back.”

Emil nodded and got in the car.  It took them awhile to make their way out of the city. Once they were out of the city, Emil found himself viewing the rolling green hillsides that reminded him of his childhood, before. . . He turned away from the window and watched Michele instead. He handled the car easily. Emil studied the profile of the man who was supposedly his soulmate. 

_ He is handsome. His eye color is so unusual.  Would I have dated him under normal circumstances?  Probably. So what’s my issue? They’ve been better to me than anyone lately. I need to give this a chance. _

Michele looked over at Emil and said, “Is there something you needed?”

Emil blushed, looked away and said, “No.”

They drove for about 30 minutes outside the city before they reach an access road that Michele turned down.

_ You would miss the turn off if you didn’t know it was there. _

At the end of the access road, was a rather large mansion. 

Emil said, “It’s huge.”

Michele chuckled and said, “Well, Victor is a bit extra.”

Sara added, “Plus, he lets several vampires stay with him.  Those that are young or not very powerful that need protection.”

Emil said, “But you two are powerful enough you don’t need his protection.”

Michele answered, “Yes.”

_ Just how powerful are they? _

Michele parked the car in the round driveway in front of the mansion. He got out of the vehicle and walked around to Emil’s side of the car.  He opened Emil’s door, and held a hand out to him.

Michele said, “Come.”

Emil nodded and took Michele’s hand. Emil looked at the mansion with concern. 

Michele said, “No one can hurt you as long as you are with us.”

Emil said, “Okay.” 

He seem to melt into Michele’s side.  Michele put a hand around Emil’s waist to hold him close and allow them the contact that they needed.  When they reached the front door, Sara knocked. The old heavy door slowly opened. Sara recognized the vampire behind the door.

She said, “Hi, Georgi.  We’ve come for a meeting with Victor.”

Georgi said, “He has been expecting you.  This way.”

They followed Georgi down a long corridor. Georgi opened the door to a room that looked like an old-fashioned sitting room. 

Georgi said, “Please have a seat.  Victor should be with you shortly.”

Georgi left, closing the door behind him. Michele and Emil sat down on one of the gilded couches. Sara chose a high back wing tipped chair. A few minutes later a vampire entered the room.  He had a tall slender build and had silver hair flowing down his back. His blue eyes were startling and he seemed to radiate power. 

Sara said, “Victor, how nice to see you.”

Victor, getting right to the point, asked, “To what do I owe the honor?”

Michele said, “For one, we created a new vampire and wanted to present him to you as is custom.”

Victor nodded.

Michele continued, “This is Emil.”

Victor said, “Please stand.”

Emil looked at Michele, who nodded. Emil stood.  Victor came closer. He looked at the new vampire with surprise in his eyes.

Victor asked, “I thought you were against turning humans?”

Michele said, “We are, but he is my soulmate.  We have a true bond.”

Victor’s eyebrows shot up as he said, “A true bond.  Those are really rare.”

Michele said, “I know.  I only turned him because he was dying.  I couldn’t lose my soulmate.”

Victor nodded and waving his hand said, “Well, you have my blessing or whatever.  I never did understand this whole present the new vampire to the master thing. It’s not like I am going to kill a vampire someone else has made.  These days a phone call would do.”

Michele shrugged and said, “Tradition.”

Victor said, “Hmm.  Did you have something else for me?”

Sara replied, “We were wondering if your offer for us to stay here with you is still open.”

Victor said, “Well, aren’t you two full of surprises tonight.  Yes, the offer still stands. It would solve some of the problems I have been having lately with the other territories if you two would back me. But why the change of heart?”

Michele said, “Mainly because you have underground rooms, and to have extra vampires looking after my soulmate.”

Victor asked, “The underground rooms?”

Sara sighed and said, “Emil is claustrophobic and can’t sleep in a coffin.  In an underground room that is not a problem.”

Victor replied, “Ah, I understand.  When were you going to move in?”

Michele said, “As soon as we can?”

Victor said, “Tomorrow then?  Would you like to pick out your rooms tonight?”

Sara said, “Please.”

Victor said, “Okay, then.  Follow me.”

Sara and Michele stood.  Michele put his arm back around Emil.  

Victor said, “You don’t have to cling to him here, you know.  None of my people will harm him.”

Michele said, “It’s not that.  We need the contact. The true bond makes us crave contact with each other and makes us uneasy when we are away from each other.”

Emil blushed.

Victor said, “Hmm, interesting.”

They followed Victor down a long set of stairs. It had a heavy door at the end.  Victor knocked on it in a certain rhythm. The door opened to reveal a stocky, brooding vampire. 

Victor acknowledge the guard, “Otabek. I trust everything is well.”

Otabek replied, “No unusual activity.”

Victor said, “Good.  These are new vampires who will be moving in tomorrow.  This is Sara, Michele, and Emil.” 

He pointed to each vampire in turn.  Otabek looked like he was memorizing their faces. 

Victor said, “Otabek is the head of our guard service.”

Michele replied, “Hmm.”

Victor let them down a corridor.  He pointed out rooms that were already occupied by various vampires that lived with Victor. He came to a set of rooms that looked like a suite. 

Victor said, “I think this might suit you three the best.  It’s a two room suite that shares a sitting room. Gives Sara her own bedroom, and Michele and his soulmate a bedroom and then you share a living room.  Will these be acceptable?”

Sara and Michele walked into the suite and inspected the rooms.  

Sara looked at Michele and said, “It’s as big as our apartment.”

Michele looked at Victor and said, “This will be fine. Is it okay for us to have our things moved out here?”

Victor said, “Certainly.  Do you need a bed?”

Michele said, “Emil and I do. Sara can use the one we currently have.”

Victor said, “Want me to order that for you?  We have a guy we buy furniture from that doesn’t ask any questions.”

Michele said, “That would be great.  Thank you.”

Sara asked, “So what will we need to do for our rent?”

Victor said, “Mainly, just being here is enough.  You’ll keep some of the vampires who have been bugging me away.  You guys have a reputation, and that alone is enough. I might ask you to accompany me somewhere every once in awhile just to make a show of force.”

Michele said, “That is acceptable.  We can do that. Just make sure that your people know to leave Emil alone.  I would hate to have to kill one of your people because they made a mistake.”

Victor chuckled and then said, “Don’t worry.  I will. That settles it, then. I look forward to having you here.  I gather you have many things to do before coming back tomorrow. So I will bid you goodnight.”

Michele nodded and they walked back down the hall, up the stairs and back to Michele’s car.  As he drove them back to the city Emil asked, “Are you sure this is okay? You don’t have to go to all this trouble for me.”

Sara said, “Emil, it’s fine.  We will all be safer there. No one will mess with Victor plus the two of us, and it helps with your situation. Plus, we really don’t want anyone from the other territories replacing Victor.  He is a pretty good head vampire.”

Michele added, “Plus, we wouldn’t do it if we didn’t want to.”

Emil just sighed.  

_ Who are these people. . . these vampires? They are treating me better than any human ever has.  _

When they got back to the apartment complex, Sara went back to the Crispinos’ apartment to start packing.  Michele took Emil back to his to pack the rest of his belongings there. But as soon as the apartment door closed, Michele had Emil backed up against the door.  He kissed Emil deep and possessively. Emil was startled when Michele ended the kiss and pulled back.

Michele said, “As much as I would like. . . I don’t think you are ready for that.  I don’t want you to regret anything that we do. So I can wait.”

Emil said, “Oh. Thanks?”

_ Does he not want me?  Have I done something wrong?  Will he abandon me, too? _

Michele noticed that Emil was still standing in the doorway. 

Michele asked, “Is something wrong?”

Emil said, “Why. . . won’t. . . am I. . . are you going to leave me?”

Michele, confused, said, “Of course not.  I would never. What makes you even think that?”

Emil asked, “Then why?”

Michele said, “Why?  Ah, I see. The reason I want to wait is so that you can get used to this life before I thrust a relationship on you.  But if it makes you uneasy for us to wait, we can. . .”

Emil hadn’t noticed that he had started crying.  

_ So many people have left me.  _

Michele walked up to the new vampire and wiped the bloodied tears out from underneath his eyes. He gently tilted Emil’s head and tenderly kissed him and then gathered him up in his arms. He pressed his body against Emil’s so that Emil could see how interested Michele was in him. 

Emil stuttered, “You’re. . .”

Michele replied, “Hmm.  I just don’t want to overwhelm you or make you think you owe me this.  You don’t. I will be here and I will wait until you are ready. I’m not going anywhere.”

Emil put his arms around Michele.

He mumbled,  “Thank you.” into Michele’s shirt. 

Michele said, “Now, shall we get the rest of your belongings? I still have to pack my things as well.  Even though Sara may help if we ask nicely.”

Emil nodded.  They had stopped on the way home to buy boxes to use to pack their belongings.  Michele had brought a few with them and Sara had taken the rest. Michele taped a box together and set it on Emil’s bed. Emil began getting the rest of his clothes out of the closet.  He folded them into the box and then picked up a few personal items that were in the apartment.  

Emil said, “I am guessing I don’t need my furniture or plates and etc.?”

Michele said, “No.  We can buy anything you need that Sara and I don’t already have.”

Emil nodded and then looked at the two boxes that was all his belongings.  

Emil said, “I didn’t have much.”

Michele said, “It’s okay.  You won’t want for anything anymore.”

Michele picked up one box and Emil the other.  Emil opened the door to his apartment and then looked back into the apartment.  

_ It’s so weird.  I lived here so long. To know I am not coming back.  It’s odd. _

Michele asked, “Something wrong?”

Emil said, “No, I just lived here a long time.  Feels weird to leave.”

Michele nodded. 

_ I have felt that way about several places Sara and I have lived. _

They walked down the corridor to the Crispinos’ apartment.  

When they entered the apartment, Sara exclaimed, “There you are.  Here I thought you were going to make me do all the work.”

Michele said, “It just took a little longer than expected to pack Emil’s belongings.  Shall I call a moving service for tomorrow?”

Sara said, “Yes.  Please. I hadn’t thought of that.  We’ll have to talk to the building manager in the early evening tomorrow, too.”

Michele sighed and said, “He is not going to like losing two renters all of a sudden.  We’ll probably have to pay extra to break the lease.”

Sara rolled her eyes and said, “It’s not like we can’t afford it.  Plus our new home is rent free. Money-wise anyways.”

Emil said, “I still don’t know why you two are doing this for me.  It’s a lot of money and time you are investing in me.”

Michele sighed again, “How many times do I have to tell you?  You’re my soulmate, that makes you really important to me. We only meet our soulmates once--ever. So if I lose you, that’s it.  I don’t get another chance to not be alone for all eternity.”

Emil’s eyes went wide as he said, “Oh.”

Michele called the moving service while Emil helped Sara pack up the vampires’ things. They were almost finished as dawn pushed on the horizon.  Michele could feel the dawn coming.

Michele said, “We need to get you to bed, Emil.”

Emil nodded and finished up what he was doing and followed Michele to the bedroom. Michele laid down in the coffin first, with Emil following. But this time Emil lay facing Michele instead of away from him, and the last thing he saw was Michele’s eyes before unconsciousness dragged him down. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this piece was supposed to be a nice short fic. Three chapters at the max. Until it wasn't. I built the world too well and all the YOI characters wanted to play too. This fic is turning into a multi-chapter Behemoth that will eventually have all the skaters in it. Thanks for reading and Happy Halloween. Come by and chat with me on tumblr @auronevardell.


End file.
